I would die for you
by alo
Summary: OOC OOC OOC! this is extreme angst!!! involves suicide, and a scary song!!!!!!! i messed up at a few spots, only cuz theres sumthin wrong with this thing, ok? ok thenn, you better R&R!!!!!R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R
1. The Song

I would die for you.  
  
A/n: kinda depressing. I know, lol, I was in the mood for it. Lol. Its a songfic by 'garbage' and its called 'I would die for you' for those of you who are intrested in what in sounds like. Its in english. Enjoy  
  
Dislcaimer: I don't own the song, band, or show. Only the plots I make up in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Sakuras Kinomoto's POV*~  
  
I dressed up for my proformance I set up, it was tonight, the night of the talent show. The night I decided to end it all. My life, for only one reason. Him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sakura thought she knew him, how he felt. She walked over to his house that morning. When she knocked on the door with a smile on her face, and some nice chocolate she bought at the store, she knew he loved it, even though hes not a girl, hehe. When she didn't get a response, she opened the door which he accidently forgot to lock, she saw the Worst scene infront of her. Her worst enimie in the guy she loveds house! Almost naked, She already knew what was going on, all that she thought, was washed down the toilet. She knew he didn't really love her after all. It was all a joke. Sakura ran off right when her love, Li, had entered the room, almost naked as well, "wait! Sakura, this isnt what it looks like!" Li said, trying to get her back, watching her run off. When Sakura came into her room, she threw herself onto her bed and let it all out. She managed to get dressed, only because Kero comforted her enough. As she curled her hair and teased it a bit, she thought of it, her life was hell now anyways, her dad died, and now her brother got drunk and was never in the house, luckily he wasn't the mean type of drunk, only the type who went out and got even more wasted, , Li found out about all this and helped her through, which was the only reason she kept herself alive, Tomoyo wasn't alive anymore, she got into a car accident abou 2 years ago. But now that Li wasn't who she thought he was, might as well forget about it. End of flashback. I put on the dark dress I found in hottopic, 'Perfect', I thought, 'it will suite the song I picked out for tonight. I slipped it on, then told Kero I would be at the DairyQueen after the proformance. I got my things, and walked out the door, being sure to turn off all the things and leave a note for my brother to make sure he knew where I was, he often forgot things now, he just cant handle all these events which have happened, sheesh, I cant either(obviously). ~*~*~ ~*Li Syaoran's POV*~  
  
I had to convince sakura that I didn't do anything! I never would! I mean, god, I love her, shes sweet, and she needs me. I cant believe she would think I would sleep with that bitch! She just came in, and did an odd spell on me, causing what looked like a nasty fighting situation into a erm, bad ugly nasty dirty situation, that spell ripped my clothes apart! And she just took half her garments off so she can try to do something, luckily, sakura distracted her, and I got controll back and shoved her out of my house. But unluckily, Sakura didn't let me get a chance to explain it. I don't think she'd buy it anyway. I walked over to the school to watch her sing her song she picked. I knew she'd might win. She had to, she had such, an angelic voice. I needed to talk to her and atleast try to Give her the true details! I then picked up her favorite flowers, Cherry Blossoms, and got over there as fast as possible.  
  
~*Sakura Kinomoto's POV*~  
  
I got on the bus, I tried to ignore the dumb crazy guy staring at me, but I couldn't reisit the urge to give him the finger. I did anyway, then I watched him silently cuss me out then look out the window. When I finally arrived at the school. I signed in, then walked into the practicing silent room. I didn't practice even though they said that I should. I thought it would matter if I did at first, but hell of it, who really appreciates a depressed girl singing. They wont listen anyways. When my turn came up, I walked onstage, and caught site of Li, 'whats he doing here?!' I thought, 'oh well, hes probably here to try to play me or soemthing with some dumb excuse'. I heard the weird sound of the women gasping, then I waited for my part to start singing.  
  
I would die for you, I would die for you, I've been dying just to feel you by my side, To know that you're mine.  
  
I will cry for you, I will cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears, And drown your fear.  
  
I keep looking at Li, singing to him, letting him know how I felt, what I thought of him.  
  
I will pray for you, I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true, Someone like you.  
  
I see him studying me, trying to figure out why im doing this, heh, I think, Im sure he knows. I wonder how hes gonna feel when he listens more into it.  
  
See your face every place that I'm walking, Hear your voice everytime I'm talking, You will believe in me, And I will never be ignored.  
  
I will burn for you, Feel a pain for you, I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart, And tear it apart.  
  
I see him kinda flinch in his seat when I sung that, and I can tell he's feelin nervouse.  
  
I will lie for you, Beg and steal for you, I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, You're just like me.  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missing, Throw away all the pain that I'm living, You will believe in me, And I can never be ignored.  
  
Then I see him get a worried look on his face. Then mouth something to me. But I didn't look at his mouth, I looked into his eyes, sending my message the best I could.  
  
I would die for you, I would kill for you, I will steal for you, I'd do time for you, I will wait for you, I'd make room for you, I'd sail ships for you, To be close to you, To be part of you, Cos' I believe in you, I believe in you, I would die for you  
  
I heard a few gasps in the crowd, but I didn't care, I wanted to get out of this place, and do what I planned to do. 'good thing I tricked Kero, wouldn't want him to see what I was going to do.'  
  
~*Li Syaoran's POV*~  
  
'Oh shit, I gotta get to her fast.' I knew her enough to know that she didn't just sing songs like that to entertain people for a freakin school talent show! I saw Kero sneaking into the Dairy Queen, trying not to get seen. I ran over to him, and asked why he was here. "oh you mean mean guy! Why did you betray her like that?!" he said, biting me on my nose, when I managed to finally pry him off of my nose, I explained to him as fastly as possible what really happened. "sounds fishy, but I buy it Li, I mean, her enimie is the bitchy enough type to do that!" Kero said, then he looked around, "Hey! Sakura told me she was meeting me here!" "oh no, come on Kero, get to her house with me, I think we're dealing with something big!" I put him in my pocket, and heard him say something about my pulling his tail on accident, but I didn't really hear that because I was running my fastest back to Sakuras as fast as possible. When I finally got there, I still sensed her presence, 'yes, we still have time!' I ran upstairs and Kero flew out of my pocket and beat me there, I heard him yell "what the?! Sakura, what the hell are you doing!?" I ran upstairs and saw a razor slicing into her wrist. I pulled it out before it went any furthur or deeper. "kero, go get me towels and water, now!" I yelled at Kero as he flew down to get some. I threw the razor down and I heard her scream. "Li! Just let me die! Whats the point?! Why do you care, you don't love me," she said, sobbing covering her head with her hands, I watched as the blood seeped out, onto her pink and white blankets covered with Cherry Blossoms. I got hold of her, and brought her over to me to help comfort her more.  
  
~*Sakura Kinomoto's POV*~  
  
as he pulled me over, I felt like holding back, but I could feel the weakness coming on slowly, so I figured I shouldn't bother. Wait, I could feel his hand on my back, and his breathing changed, as if he was, wait, was he?! Li was crying, but trying to hold it back, "Li,-" I tried to say, but then I stopped, he then said something I really needed to hear for the longest time, "I love you Sakura, I only wish you can forget the stupid things I've done to you." I heard Kero get back, then I felt even more weak, when I looked at my blankets, I got scared. "Li!" I said, and he then too noticed that my blood was coming out much faster, and my blankets-and him and I where covered with my blood almost. I could feel myself about to black out-  
  
~*Li Syaorans POV*~  
  
I saw Sakura fall over, then I felt her pulse, 'still good, but not healthy', I thought. Me and Kero bandaged her up, then I picked her up in my arms. "call 911, now!" I said, watching Kero fly down. 'oh god sakura, why you?! Its all my fucking fault, if only I didn't go after you and straighten things out, if only I confessed a lot sooner...' I thought, hearing the ambulance come in, and put her on a stretcher. I could only sit and watch. Sit and watch the one I love get carried away on the breaking string of life and death. They wouldn't let me go with her. They gave me a ride home, and told me to stay there, they only questioned me on what happened when I arrived. They were about to leave when I asked them to deliver the flowers I bought eariler to her. They did.  
  
~*noones POV now!*~  
  
As sakura is walking to what looks like a black room with no shadows, she turns around and see's a land full of cherry trees, in full blossom. She also notices her mother, her beautiful mother she was never able to meet, picking cherries off of a tree, with her flowing beautiful hair, she runs over to her and embraces her in a hug, her mother looks down to her sweetly, and kisses her forehead, glad to finally be reunited with the ones she lost. Tomoyo runs over to her, "Sakura!! I missed you so!" sakura turns around and hugs her friend she lost two years ago, then is embraced by her father, he picks her up, and hugs her. Then they all start to hug. When they all settle down. They explain that she has died, but they have to find out where she can stay, here (heaven of course!) or, the other place, (hell) "oh no, I killed myself, im going to hell, arent I daddy!!" sakura says, about to sob. "I don't know, it depends, but, there is a second choice." "what?" sakura says desperatly, "well, first we stay here for a little while, and if we like heaven more then living, then we say so, then we figure out where we're supposed to be, it might be a tough choice, you know, you might not go to hell, more and likely you'll probably stay here."  
  
Sakura did feel peacefull here, but should she risk it? Or what about Li? He would miss me, I love him. Holy crap this is going to be hard to do.... ~~~~******~~~~*****~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~``  
  
A/N: sorry if this aint good, I barely watched the show, I 'cant' watch the horrible horrible dubbed version!!! It wouldn't be the same, so I have to wait for my brother to barely ever watch the japanese subtitle version! If this is short, forgive me. And I like to write angst. I dunno why. Again, this is my first Card Captor Sakura fic! There will be more future song ficcies. Ok? Plz don't flame too bad, *holds fire extinguisher* I will Try to continure if u like it, so in that case, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need atleast '2' GOOD reviews, ok? Be soft on the flames anyways. lol 


	2. Love Me Forever

A/N: I hate to leave such a sad fic alone, needing an ending. A happy one at that. I hope all you reviewers forgive me for such the long wait! -gets on hands and knee's, begging-  
Okay, yeah...I got a lot better at writing, so this should be a better fic then the last! hurrah! -cheers-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Cosmo's from, the Fairly Odd Parents. If I did...ohhohoho! Wouldn't that be interesting?  
  
Cosmo: -teary eyed- Im not in this story?!  
  
Alo: Nope Cosmo, this story is for the anime lovers who want to tear american cartoons like you to pieces!  
  
Cosmo: Eeep! -He remarks, upon noticing the thousand of otaku's with torches and pitchforks emerge from the shadows-  
  
Pitchfork girl: CARTOONS LIKE YOU MAKE AMERICA LOOK BAD! -charges-  
  
Cosmo: Hey! wait there just one- Egad! that owched! -he says, rubbing his pierced stomache as it bleeds all over the place, Cosmo, suddenly taking notice to this gasps- Heey...Im not supposed to do that! The show im in is rated PG! ANND It's american television!  
  
Alo: Uhm, yeah. Whatever. -hands him a large green bandaid-  
  
Here's the story:  
  
-Chapter 2 (the one you've been waiting for!)-  
  
As Sakura inhaled the sweet spring air, taking in all that heaven had to offer, she made her decision. "I know I'll be able to come back here someday...Back 'home' with you guys, the ones I love. Im only 15!" Sakura glanced down at the green pastel colored grass.

Her surroundings were way surreal. It seemed to be raining cherry blossoms with the ones she loved surrounding her. She was sad to make this decision of course, but she hadn't truely lived her life yet. "I knew you'd make the right choice, my young cherry blossom." Her father replied, placing his shoulder around hers.

She smiled sadly. "How soon will I come back?" She asked. "Not for a while, but we'll be waiting. Before you leave, please tell your brother you love him? Everyone does make mistakes, of course." Her mother said, sitting down near her daughter on the otherside.

Before Sakura knew, she had been up in tears again. "Oh, I love you guys! I've missed you! I don't know what to do without any of you around any more!" She bawled, flinging her arms around her father. "Li cheated on me, Tomoyo!" She cried, glancing at her best friend.

"Thing's aren't always as they seem, are they?" She asked Sakura, raising a handheld mirror showing what happened the day Sakura had discovered what Li had done. She saw what the horrible girl had done to make her decieve Sakura's judgement. She let out a gasp, then placed her hand over her mouth.

"I made a horrible mistake! I need to go back...but..." She stammered, glancing at her father, mother, and friend. They all nodded, ushering her to live again. To love again, and to be free again. She felt everything around her close off, fading away into a dream that seemed centuries ago.

She found herself in the arms of her beloved, Li Syaoran. "Sya...Oran.." She muttered, feeling the warmth eminating between her love and herself. He stared hard into her amber eyes, shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Sakura!" He yelled, as the paramedics quickly arrived outside. "Im..Sorry..I..Didn't know.." She whispered, barely heard by Li. Kero flew in, as he helped clean her wounds to hold back the bleeding. It seemed hours had passed during the time when Sakura had blacked out.

It was bleeding hard, since she focused all her anger and depression into making the deep gaping wound on her wrist. But the bleeding slowed since time went by. "I..Love you." Li choked back between his sobs. "Sakura! hold on!" He stammered, holding her closer. "Hold on!!" He repeated.

The paramedics arrived in her room, soflty placing her in a stretcher, as they wheeled her outside, Li following close behind, jumping into the paramedics van.

"Love me forever, Li?" Sakura asked, reaching for his arm. He grasped her frail fingers in his hands.

"Yes...I will." He said, as he kissed her hand. She fell into a deep slumber as they both rode down to the nearest hospital.  
  
---  
  
When she woke up, it seemed everything was a dream. "Syaoran?" She asked, upon noticing him, who was sitting right near her bedside. "You were lucky..it was pretty deep, and you lost a lot of blood." He said, glancing down at her bandaged wrist.

"Oh..Im sorry." No wonder she felt so drained and lazy.. "Don't be! If it wasn't for..What happened the other day, none of this would have happened! If only-" He was interrupted by Sakura hushing him.

"Don't be guilty. It wasn't your fault. Just be glad im still here, ok?" He raised a frail smile as he leaned over to peck her cheek.

"We can start over, from here. We'll be happy...Forever." Sakura suggested, as she fell back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
